


Anywhere you go, let me go, too.

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Big Spoon Louis, Bottom Harry, But it's bottom Harry, Even though there's no smut in this, Harry Dies, Home, Little Spoon Harry, Multi, Plot Twist, go home louis, harry is my home, in a hit in run accident, larry stylinson - Freeform, lmao y'all thought, sad as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry died last night.</p><p>Or so Louis thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I saw this thing and I got an idea from it I'm pretty fucked up  
> ps, plot twist in the next chapter.

Harry died last night.

 

He was in the hospital, and he was pronounced dead.

 

Last night was the death of my one and only, Harold Edward Styles. He was in a hit and run accident. But that's all I've heard. I knew I should have went with him to the store. I knew I should have been there, holding his hand as he crossed the street. I knew I should have. Knowing him, he doesn't usually cross at crosswalks like he's supposed to unless I'm there. And now -- He's dead. 

 

So here I sit, surrounded by Harry and I's family members.

 

I leaned back into the fabric of the couch and I replayed my last moment with Harry in my head. He was staring at me with his emerald eyes. We were in bed, he was being the little spoon and I was being the big spoon -- as always. The last thing I remember him saying to me was, "I love you, Lou. I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much!"

 

I closed my eyes tightly to hold back the tears that were swelling in my eyes. I already missed him, so much. I didn't want to cry, not here, not now. Not in front of all these people. I refused. I continuously told them I was fine when ever I was asked. My family soon went home and I didn't move a muscle. I was just there, physically but not mentally. But I was there, sitting there and staring blankly as my tears threatened at my eyes, my lip quivering every so often. Anne was in the kitchen while I was sitting in the living room, trying my hardest not to break down.

 

But I did.

 

I collapsed onto the floor and curled up into a ball, clenching my fists and jaw as I tried my best not to let out any loud sobs. I buries my face in my knees, trying not to be seen or heard but that'll be hard, since I'm crying in Harry's mum's living room. My lips were cracked, my palms were cold and I was turning pale. 

 

I can't believe that Harry isn't with me anymore. I can't believe what happened. I refuse to believe it. I can't. I won't. I don't want to. I want him with me. I want to hold his hand one more time. I didn't even get a goodbye. 

 

I heard footsteps come near me so I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, keeping my head buried between my knees as tears streamed down my red cheeks. I Anne placed a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up immediately as I choked on a sob, it becoming broken and slipping through my lips. I quickly pressed my lips into a thin line, refusing to let out any more noises or sounds.

 

Anne just stood in silence for a while and rubbed my back in a soothing gesture, in effort to calm me down but the only think that will calm me down is Harry. I want Harry. I want him so fucking badly. Chills went through my body, a sensation of lifelessness running through me. I can't stop thinking about him. I want him. I need him. 

 

"Louis...please go home. Get some rest, try to get some rest.." 

I snapped my head up, my vision blurry from my tears. Softly, I whispered, "Go home?" I let out an emotionless chuckle, blinking slowly before continuing, "My home is gone." 

 

~~

 

I went home at 12 am. I walked. It was cold, I was sobbing, everyone who walked past gave me a glare and I could feel it. And now, I'm sitting in bed. The bed that belongs to Harry and I. I didn't touch where he last was. One of his rings was left where he laid. I stayed to my side and closed my eyes tightly, pretending he was laying right there. 

 

I imagined his face, I imagined his voice, I imagined his touch. I imagined him whispering to me in his soft angelic voice, "I love you," over and over again. My face was buried in my pillow. 

 

I moved my hand and touched the spot where Harry last laid. It was still warm after all these hours. I picked up the ring and turned my face so that I can look at it. It was one of his favorites. A small sigh escaped my cracked lips as I set it back down in its spot. I shifted so that I could sit up, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed. 

 

"What a feeling to be right here beside you now," I sang softly, walking to the closet. I opened it and looked around, looking for anything. I grabbed two of Harry's shirts and ties them together. "Holding you in my arms, when the air ran out and we both started running wild," I tied the shirts into something like a noose. I knew what I was going to do. And I'm going through with it. In hopes to see Harry one more time.. Just, one more time. I grabbed a chair and pulled it into the guest room. I fixed the shirts upon the lighting fixture, making sure it was tight and secure. "The sky fell down. But you got stars, they're in your eyes, and I've got something missing tonight. What a feeling to be a king beside you, somehow, I wish I could be there," I stood on the chair, taking in a deep breath. This is for Harry. I need him. I need to see him.

 

"I wish I could be there now." And there and then, I wrapped it around my neck, kicked over the chair, and let myself fall.

 

~~

But it was a failure. My mother bursted in right before all of my airways could close. I woke up in the hospital, surrounded once again by many people.

 

"Louis. We have news for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit shit shit shit

I hated this. I hated being in a hospital room. I didn't like this one bit. It wasn't even a room, it was just a little section separated by fucking curtains. There was a conversation on the right and coughing on the left. And for some reason, Harry's mum kept going back and forth between the right and my section.

 

"Where's my rings? My necklace?" The voice from the right spoke, it sounded like a male voice. It sounded raspy and tired. I turned my head, ignoring the voices that talked to me.

"We had to take them off."

 

"And my family? My boyfriend? Where are they?" The voice continued, his voice going a pitch higher with every word. I listened in for a few more moments. I wonder who that is.. Sounds familiar, Like Harry's morning voice. I got an idea. I turned my head to the right and whispered, "What a feeling to be right here beside you now." My fingertips grazed across the fabric of the curtain which separated me from the person next to me. 

 

A small, light gasp came from the right. I could hear movement in the hospital bed. And it wasn't soon enough until the person beside me started to graze their fingers along the other side of the curtain. "Holding you in my arms." 

That was Harry. I know it is. Immediately, I yanked back the curtain to reveal the boy laying next to me.

 

He's not dead. 

 

My eyes widened and filled with tears of excitement and joy, but yet, I was confused. Though my confusion, I grabbed his hand. He looked weak and frail, so I grabbed it gently and ran the pads of my thumbs over his knuckles. He was pale and bruised, a broken leg and his eyes were closed. There were a few things in his arms but I couldn't tell what they were, because my eyes were so swelled with tears and I was too busy holding my world in my hands to focus.

 

But he continued. "When the air ran out and we both started running wild, the sky fell down."

 

And I continued with him. "But you've got stars, they're in your eyes. And I've got something missing tonight. What a feeling to be a king beside you now," I stopped and lifted his hand up to my lips, kissing over his knuckles. 

 

"What happened, Lou? Why are you here? What were you told?"

 

"I was told that you were dead. I didn't want to be here, knowing that I didn't get a goodbye. I was told that you were dead. That you got into a hit and run accident."

 

"And who told you that?" 

 

"Kendall." 

 

Harry sat up and winced through pain, he looked me straight in the eyes. In that moment, I knew. Something had happened. Something fucking happened. Something fishy. 

 

"I had a phone call with her before I crossed the street.. She was yelling at me. She was mad. I was still on the phone with her when I was crossing but the rest is a blur." 

 

I sat up as well, my eyebrows furrowed as I kept my gaze upon the green eyes that met my blue ones. Louis started to think, theories started to pop up in his mind. 

 

We sat in silence for a moment, just staring at each other before I took a breath in and began to speak again. "Did... Did it sound like she was driving?"


End file.
